A utility meter (e.g., electricity meter, gas meter, water meter) may be associated with a physical structure (e.g., official/residential/commercial building, home). The utility meter may monitor usage of resources (e.g., electricity, gas, water) therein. To prevent tampering of the utility meter, a plastic lock may be provided to secure the utility meter. If the utility meter has been tampered with, the plastic lock may be compromised (e.g., broken, damaged). The compromised plastic lock may be detected during periodic (e.g., monthly) inspection of the utility meter.
The longer the period between consecutive inspections, the greater the likelihood of losses due to the utility meter tampering. As the world moves toward more intelligent electrical networks, inspections may be conducted less frequently because intelligent meters may communicate usage directly through a wide area network (WAN). Therefore, utility companies may reduce staff required to conduct physical inspections due to high labor cost, competition, and/or inefficiencies. Thus, the plastic lock may be compromised for months before being detected. This may result in greater exposure to tamper-related financial losses.